


So You Got The Moves

by Nununununu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (Strangers to something anyway), Attraction, Consensual, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Cassian didn’tdothis.But he does.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	So You Got The Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/gifts).



> Title from Shania, purely for the rest of that line. Canon divergence in that these two characters meet.
> 
> (Originally posted 12/12; updated for author reveals)

Cassian didn’t _do_ this.

He didn’t get distracted during missions. He didn’t get distracted nonstop. But –

No. There were no ‘buts’. Or there shouldn’t be. But –

Damn it, there it was again.

Taking in a careful, controlled breath, he refocused. K-2SO was back on the ship, entirely smug about remaining there given his opinions about sand – which he had taken the opportunity to remind Cassian about on several occasions during the journey to Tatooine – and the Twi’lek majordomo was almost certainly phrasing key parts of his master’s speech incorrectly. Twisting remarks just enough for plausible deniability, evidently to the approval of his master, given Jabba just waved at his subordinate to continue, his gaze firmly on Cassian.

Jabba was watching him.

This was fine; this was to be expected – wanted, even. Cassian was selling his role – was supposed to be selling his role. This was also fine; he was _good_ at it. Or, well. He was usually.

Why the kriff was he so –

No.

He had to stop thinking about it. It had to be something else. Some other concern nagging at his well-honed senses. The place was filled with so much deception Cassian could practically hear K-2 dryly observing how a spy should fit right in.

“You have as yet to prove you are who you say you are,” The translator provided and this, Cassian was sure, was accurate. Likewise, the Twi’lek’s pause was entirely deliberate, “Satisfactorily.”

Cassian’s persona was not one to address an underling, however filled with self-importance they might be. Leaning forwards slightly, his stance one of confidence tinged with mild amusement and a hint of intrigue, he spoke to Jabba directly.

“Satisfactorily?”

It was unfortunate that said intrigue was just possibly far more real than it had any right to be.

“Leave us,” Jabba said.

Not to Cassian, but to the majordomo – they were alone in the room to start with, an annex away from Jabba’s main chambers; a location that afforded privacy Cassian’s persona had succeeded in angling his way into being granted through a rather copious amount of flattery, the apparent possession of a great deal of funds and a professed willingness to trade these in return for questionable produce the persona could then sell on – with a cut of the profit going to Jabba, of course.

The fact the persona would be paying Jabba twice was far from lost on Cassian, but that wasn’t something the man he was pretending to be cared about – both he, Jabba and the translator were well aware the persona was there due to an ulterior motive.

Cassian absolutely should not have an ulterior motive himself.

He didn’t. He _didn’t_ ; this was all going to plan. The translator leaving was not expected, true – the Twi’lek bowing to his master and departing with clear disapproval at being so excluded – and nor was the way Jabba rose from his dais to circle slowly around Cassian, but Cassian had it all under control.

The way the Hutt moved was –

Not intriguing whatsoever. Not at all. Raising his chin, Cassian crossed his arms loosely, the set of his shoulders deliberately relaxed and his mouth tilted up to one side, and had the persona track Jabba with his gaze in return, glancing over his shoulder in a show of amusement at the Hutt when Jabba passed behind him, rather than turning around.

The length of Cassian’s spine prickled with the awareness of that gaze on him, as Jabba continued out of his line of sight – pinpricks racing across his skin as much as if one of those hands had reached out and touched him.

He wanted –

No, he didn’t want Jabba to touch him. Or. The _persona_ didn’t want Jabba to touch him. Cassian –

Cassian’s wants and desire were irrelevant.

He would argue that he didn’t have any, although K-2 would no doubt correct him and provide a detailed catalogue built up through analysis made during the years of their friendship. He couldn’t help but wonder what K-2 would make of it now; of Cassian’s strange impulse to –

_No_. And it was wholly for the best that K-2 never found out.

Not that there was anything for the droid to find out, of course.

“You are _curious_ about me, aren’t you,” A unfamiliar voice stated in Basic, deep and rich and unexpected enough that Cassian’s persona startled a little. The persona looked around hurriedly – and there was Jabba, with a small device in one hand that the voice had issued from, and he was laughing at Cassian.

At the _persona_. He was laughing at the persona. Cassian was irrelevant here.

(Damn it, he had _never_ struggled like this. Jabba was just so – _so_ –)

“You are trying to hide it, but I see,” And here Jabba started the slow circling again. Cassian swallowed with a touch of difficulty he didn’t conceal, feeling his Adam’s apple bob in his throat.

He wasn’t feeling nervous, of course. Nor was the persona – or not much. Cassian –

Cassian really shouldn’t be feeling anything at all. He reminded himself of this. Again.

Nonetheless it didn’t escape his notice that the circles the Hutt was inscribing around him were gradually closing in.

“What do you propose?” Cassian kept his arms crossed and his expression unchanged. It was completely reasonable for the persona to be curious. He could work with this.

He _would_ work with this. He had excelled in every undercover position he’d taken on previously, for kriff’s sake.

“We are alone here,” Jabba’s tail flicked around Cassian’s ankles and, damn it, Cassian’s heart was racing. The Hutt was so unique, so different from any other lifeform he had worked with previously, and there were clearly areas in which there was common ground between them, and –

Jabba was still laughing at him a little, but he was also nearly close enough to brush up against Cassian, pausing to speak near to the man’s ear. It was possible to ignore the echoed translation beyond the comprehension it offered without too much difficulty, the deep rumble of the Hutt’s voice really rather more – pleasant than it had any right to be.

In fact, the sound of said rumble so very near to Cassian’s ear sent a skitter of _something_ shooting down into his pelvis, which was –

Well, it wasn’t anything he should be thinking on. Ever, quite possibly.

“We are alone here,” Jabba repeated, and the tip of his tail slid over Cassian’s ankles again, “So that you might prove that you are trustworthy.” _See how generous I am?_ His grin widened even further. “And because there are rare morsels that are worth savouring without an audience – at least initially.”

That ‘initially’ probably should have concerned Cassian – and his persona – a whole lot more than it actually did. Because this was the point when Jabba’s tongue took it upon itself to swipe up the side of Cassian’s neck, and Cassian’s interest in the Hutt, however he might deny it, leapt into startling clarity.

He –

Wanted to touch. Very badly. He wanted to touch Jabba and find out what he felt like and, oh –

Cassian’s fingers twitched at his sides. Jabba was so close and so _fascinating_ and – and kriff, there was just so _much_ of him. Cassian was never one to take the opportunity to indulge in idle speculation. He never ruminated upon his own desires and curiosities, because they did not serve the Alliance and he had dedicated himself to the rebellion from the age of six.

But his pre-six year old self would have been entirely intrigued by the Hutt. And despite everything, it was fast growing undeniable that the adult Cassian Andor was equally intrigued, if in a very different sense.

Damn it, he wanted to run his hands over the Hutt. To grasp hold of that flesh and gently squeeze; to revel in the feeling of it. To discover whether that skin was warm or cool, and how soft it was and how much give there might be. Watching that great sinuous mass move as Jabba circled him could easily have been _mesmerising_ if Cassian had let it, and – and, oh fuck, that _tongue_ –

Jabba was laughing again, this time very softly right up against his ear.

A certain part of Cassian that really shouldn’t have responded under such circumstances gave a most decided and unambiguous twitch.

“I think there is something _you_ would like to propose,” Leering, Jabba ran the palm of his hand down Cassian’s arm from shoulder to wrist, the touch startling even through his clothes, and Cassian was only just successful in controlling his shiver.

He was certain Jabba identified it anyway.

“Well,” Cassian came to a decision – it could only help convince Jabba of his persona’s investment in their supposed deal, right? – even if it was, in all likelihood, a poor one he should be questioning, instead of feeling an irrefutable thrill about.

Letting his eyes grow heavy lidded, he considered the Hutt in return, allowing his smirk to grow.

“As it turns out, you’re quite right that I _do_ have a few ideas,” The way his breathing sped up when Jabba licked his neck again wasn’t even feigned, “May I?”

Biting his lip, Cassian held one hand out towards the Hutt in offer, entirely conscious of the wall close behind his back – just half a step back and he’d be pressed up against it, and exactly when had he let Jabba back him up so near to it, anyway? – and of the high likelihood the device in the Hutt’s hand would prove to double as a weapon if he played his cards wrong.

“You had better have more to offer than _that_ ,” Drawing back slightly, Jabba scoffed, his gaze sharp on Cassian’s face.

Waiting, rather than moving any further away. For Cassian to back out, perhaps – and then Jabba would call his underlings in to arrest him or use that weapon or any number of unpleasant things.

Cassian had no intention of backing out.

“Of course I do,” His heart thundering in his ears, he drew his hand closer to the side of the Hutt’s face, his intention unmistakable, his stomach tightening as Jabba snorted, but remained still.

Cassian touched him.

“ _Kriff_ –” Jabba’s skin was cool – appealingly so, given the heat of the desert planet – cool and a little slick without being wet, only the faintest of residues there. There was even less resistance than Cassian’s fingers had anticipated, his hand already sinking _in_ ever so slightly, even without him putting much of any pressure into the touch, and he wanted –

Damn it, he wanted ever so much, with an intensity that almost shocked him –

“Go on,” There was darkness in that rich voice, but there was also something not entirely unlike a purr; a dare Cassian found he was eager to meet.

“Mm,” He didn’t need to step closer, because Jabba shifted in until Cassian would only have to lean forwards a little and then he would be able to drape his whole body against the Hutt – and fuck, but he was so tempted to do that, to feel that soft give as much as possible and to burrow himself into it.

“I will be very disappointed if this is all your ‘ideas’ amount to,” Jabba’s tone was goading rather than annoyed, his free hand sliding into Cassian’s hair and tightening enough that Cassian had to force down a moan, almost tripping over his own feet as the Hutt then hustled him up against that wall.

“Far from it,” His breath jolting out of him as his shoulders bumped into it, his hips jerking at the feeling of being so trapped, Cassian groaned a little. He dared to let his other hand roam over the side of that broad head and down onto a shoulder.

He had, in honesty, little idea what he was doing. But Jabba’s approval was easy enough to read when Cassian grew bolder, allowing both hands to wander and knead, whining when the hand in his hair tugged delightfully in response.

“You’re trembling, little morsel,” This time Jabba licked Cassian’s face.

“I – I can’t help it,” The huskiness in Cassian’s reply or the fact he whimpered when that tongue discovered his ear wasn’t calculated at all.

His pulse was already thundering; he hadn’t been this turned on in _years_.

How the kriff was he supposed to walk away after this mission as if nothing had happened? He already felt half undone and hardly anything had even happened yet.

Chuckling indulgently, Jabba pulled back to run his hand down to Cassian’s chest to start plucking at the buttons of the man’s shirt, opting to simply rip them off when undoing them didn’t prove fast enough. Grasping at his handfuls of flesh in the unwillingness to let him go even that far, Cassian shivered his approval and fought the impulse to strain forwards in chase of the Hutt, even as he wrenched one hand away to shove at his belt.

How the fuck would anything else live up to this?

“I’m going to _devour_ you,” Jabba laughed at Cassian’s desperation. It was quite possibly Cassian’s imagination, but even the translation sounded like it was just as much a promise as it was a threat.

It shouldn’t have made him tremble anything like as much as it did.

And really, Cassian should be regaining his senses and reviving his horrendously scattered professionalism and any of about a dozen other things right now, but –

Fuck it. He was having this. Whatever that might turn out to be.

“Please do,” Groaning wholeheartedly, Cassian caught hold of one of those hands, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Jabba’s fingers, revelling in the feeling of that skin against his lips even as he did his utmost to reel the Hutt back in.


End file.
